A Sorrow Filled Life
by ArtemisMarieConcerto
Summary: This about Artemis, my ocs past. She loses her family to a demon battle while she is six. she becomes the second of command of the shadow clan. un own yu yu hakusho or Maria. HieiMaria and ArtemisTouya
1. Chapter 1

A Sorrow Filled Life

By Artemis Gleam

There I was. In our castle. In our home. My Home. But it wasn't a home anymore. It was a place of death. Why do I call my home that? Well let me tell you the story of a very happy family that was torn apart in just a matter of minutes. Who am I you ask? I am Artemis Marie Urameshi aka Artemis Gleam. I was only six years old when my twin sister, Apolla, My mother, Karina, and Father, Saultin, were killed. Only I survived. I was the only hope of my people. For I am the new queen of the Soul Apparitions.

Flash Back-

They were everywhere. Everywhere I went demons were there. I started to fight back. I didn't want it to end this way. I didn't want to die yet. I couldn't die yet. I needed to save them if I could. It just couldn't end this way. I didn't want it to end this way. I had to get revenge for this.

"Mama! Daddy! Sister! Where are you!" I shouted as I fought my way through the house.

No one answered my calls. I began to worry. Could they be already gone? I didn't want to think like that. But what if it was true? I knew I couldn't think like that if I wanted to find them alive. But to my horror I saw them. They were, as I had feared, dead.

" NOOOOOOOOO! MAMA! DADDY! APOLLA! NOOOO!" I screamed out beginning to cry.

'Its all my fault…' I thought as I cried. I couldn't save them. Why did they have to die? Why couldn't it have been me? I then began to feel my anger surge. I knew what I had to do. First I had to kill all of these demons then I needed to find the one who sent for my family's death.

End Flash Back

That was all I remembered somehow. I didn't know anything that happened after that. It was strange that I remembered seeing them dead but not about how the other demons died. That's right there were dead demons all around me but how they died I didn't know. I got up, covered in blood I might add, and walked to my family's bodies and found Apolla still on her death bed.

"Apolla!" I said going to her and putting her head on my lap. I knew this wouldn't last long but I had to make it last at least a little while.

"Artemis…you have to get revenge…please…don't give up…you have too…" Apolla said before dying.

I looked down at Apolla thinking that this couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. But to my horror it was happening. I felt like I was in a nightmare with no way to escape. I heard someone laugh and looked up to find nothing. I then knew that I wasn't there alone. I knew that the one responsible was there with me. I knew I had to get revenge.

"Whose there? Come out now and face me!" I shouted out in anger.

There was no response to my call for about five minutes. I called out again but still there was no response. I was getting very angry as time went on. I kept calling out but no one would respond to me.

I looked around for the person till I found him. And yes it was a man. A terrible and cruel man but a man none the less. I was scared for once in my short life. I looked up at him. He looked to be about at least a hundred years of age. But the thing for me was to remember that he needed to die. I knew he was responsible for their deaths. I knew that I had to kill him.

"So you're Artemis? I thought you would be older but I guess that's what I get for thinking…" The man said picking me up by the shirt.

"Let me go!" I said as I started to kick at the man.

"But if I did then I wouldn't get the pleasure of killing you!" He said.

I should have known that this would happen. I should have known better then to go looking for trouble. But I was only six and very angry at the time. I kept kicking at the man. I knew if I didn't keep fighting that I would die that day as well.

"You'll never kill me! I won't let you!" I screamed.

I kicked him away and got into a fighting stance. I wasn't gonna give up without a fight. I didn't want to put my people in danger. If I died who else could save them. I'd die fighting if I had to.

"Oh really? And what can you do to stop me?" He asked, grinning.

I glared and charged at the man. Oh and I still didn't know his name. I looked at him boldly as I asked his name.

"And just who are you to stop me?" I asked, angrily.

He looked at me and laughed. His laugh was cold as ice and I didn't like it. He then decided to answer me. I still remember his name to this day. I hate the name dearly.

"The names Dariken and I shall be the one that kills the great soul apparition princess! HA!" Dariken said laughing still.

I charged at him and sent a punch to his gut. He dodged the punch and kicked me in the face. I yelled out but kept on fighting. I then took out a dagger and stabbed him in the arm with it. He didn't even flinch. I gasped. This guy was stabbed and he didn't even flinch! I was in deep trouble then. I then started to punch him repeatedly in the gut.

"If you think that you'll beat me then you're wrong! I will not die!" I screamed as I punched even harder.

He merely pushed me away like it was nothing. I got up and kicked him in the face very hard. He flinched this time and grabbed my leg and started to grip it really hard. I started to scream then it happened. I transformed into my demon form because I am only half demon.

The room started to shake violently as wings and a tail appeared on me. My claws grew twice their size and so did my fangs. Souls filled the room and my eyes turned a glowing red.

"You shall pay for killing them!" I screamed at him as I started to kill him. He left just before I could kill him though.

"COWARD!" I screamed as he left.

That was before I left and became a Shadow Clan member. I had joined to get my mind off things and to get more time to think of revenge. I didn't know how much I'd change. I'd become the second in command of it and my thoughts would turn evil. I would become a cruel hanyou and a merciless killer. I would find out that I had a half sister named Maria and she was the reason I was second in command. She was the leader of the Shadow Clan.

The Shadow Clan was the most feared all female clan in the Makai. No one ran their mouths about them and lived. Either I or Maria would kill them with Rage's help of course. Rage and I didn't get along well. We almost hated each other for a while. One time we had such a horrific fight that when we were on a raid, one of us almost let the other die. The one that almost died was Rage and me… well ..I almost let her get caught.

While Rachel was helping Mid-Evil kill the guards and Shadow Kitty was helping Maria get some jewels, Rage and I went at it. We were saying stuff like 'You don't belong where you are!' and 'You should be happy to be in this clan!'. We went at it a lot as it was but then it was the day Koenma caught us. That's the worst fight we had of all. That's the day I told her that if she died I'd dance on her grave happily. I didn't mean it though.

"Rage! I'm not gonna take this anymore! If you don't stop bothering me I swear that if you die I'll dance happily on your grave!" I yelled at her.

She just stayed silent. My threat made me even want to take it back. I knew I didn't mean it but did she know that? Before I could say anything more, she slapped me hard. I got even angrier and slapped her back. Then came the kicking and the weapons. As we were attacking each other Koenma showed up.

"GUARDS! SEIZE THEM!" Koenma yelled.

We stopped fighting and ran with our loot. Well I should say attempted to run cause we didn't make it out.

"Darn you Koenma! You'll pay for this!" Rage yelled as they took her away.

I got up and quickly killed all of the guards around me. I started to laugh sadistically as I sliced open the next few guards.

hope you liked it! I'll put up more when I get reviews!


	2. Getting Caught

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu Yu Hakusho nor InuYasha or Maria. I own pretty much everything else though…like Artemis and such.To my ONLY reviewer: I'm glad you liked the first chapter. And I'll try to review your stories again soon. Sorry if I put this up kinda late. I had writers block. Well on to the chapter!

There I was right in front of Koenma. I death glared him as I brought out my katana and charged at him full force.

"Prepare to die toddler!" I yelled out in all of my fury.

I jumped into the air and prepared a strike on the prince of Reikai with my Katana in my hands. Suddenly I felt a sharp pain in my leg. I looked down to see that a guard had stabbed me in the leg.

"YOU STUPID BASTARD!" I screeched in fury and cut off his head as I landed. Surprisingly, when I landed I didn't stumble nor did I fall because of my injured leg.

"I suggest that you stop this atrocity at once! If you do I might lighten your sentence!" Koenma said calmly.

'Obviously he doesn't know me very well…' I thought silently to myself. I wasn't going to give up that easily. He should know that.

"And I should trust your word on that because?" I asked coldly.

Koenma sighed a bit. I knew he was getting frustrated and that amused me. 

"Why shouldn't you is the question…" Koenma said.

"I know your type toddler! You'll go back on your word and I'm not the type to just give up! So in other words HELL NO!" I was getting pissed.

As I charged for another assault on the prince, I started to feel faint. I looked down and saw that I had lost a considerable amount of blood. The crimson colored substance was rolling quickly down my leg like a waterfall.

'Damn it! If I don't kill him soon, I'll faint and he'll catch me! I cannot allow that!' I screamed in my head.

Just as I was about to strike my worst fear was reality. I passed out and woke up in the jail healing ward. I looked around at the nurses and saw Koenma walk into the room. I felt a hot passion to kill something when he came in.

"DAMN YOU KOENMA!" I heard Rage yell as she was forced by.

"Well anyway…I see that you have woken up finally…" Koenma said trying to start a civilized conversation but I knew what he was getting at. He was going to wait till I was healed then throw me into one of his prison cells.

"Don't think that I don't know what you are up to toddler! I know what you will do after I heal! It's called 'spirit jail cell'! I'm not going either!" I growled, my voice rising a bit.

Koenma didn't even flinch. This surprised me as earlier I had been very close to ending his life. And the only reason I didn't was because I had been stabbed and lost too much blood. I was down right pissed off. 

"Is that so? Might I remind you that you have no choice in this?" Koenma said.

"Well then I suggest you go fuck yourself cause I'm not going to go!" I hissed. I wasn't going to give up. Not yet that is.

"Such harsh language Artemis…" Koenma said.

"FUCK YOU!" I yelled.

"No thanks…" Koenma said.

" NOT THAT WAY YOU PERVERT!" I screamed.

Koenma then left me there to heal. I was so pissed off it wasn't even funny. I didn't want to go to jail because then I couldn't make Dariken pay for what he did.

As soon as I had healed Koenma forced me into a cell with some of the others. The only one that wasn't there was Rage. I was grateful for that at least.

"In you go!" The guard said pushing me in. 

"Whatever…" I hissed back at him.

After spending a hour there I grew bored. By then some men had joined our cell. Although they seemed to like us we paid no heed to them. Just as it was reaching night fall and time for bed someone came to visit. It was….

I shall leave off here! Sorry the chapter is so short but I didn't have anymore ideas. If you want me to add anything into the story then review and give me the idea and I'll try to fit it in. Once again I am very sorry for the comment I made in my profile. I hope noone was offended. I only know of one that was offended and that's Maki. So anyway I'll update when I get the chance.


End file.
